All about family- new beginnings
by HateOnMeNowBiotch
Summary: Sequel to All About Family. Title is self explanatory, it's all about new beginnings. Will not disappoint, promise :)
1. New beginnings

A/N Okay guys here's the sequel to All About Family. Enjoy.

Chapter one

It was the morning of Brian and Mias wedding. Evie had helped plan and make sure everything went perfectly. The theme? All white. Not the best choice for a mother with a two year old son that loves playing in the dirt, but that wasn't the half of Evies worries.

She sat there on the toilet looking down at the stick she had just pee'd on. In three minutes her life had went from care free and in love, to dirty diapers and four a.m. feedings. A baby? How could she be a mother at twenty? How could she have been so careless?

Taking a deep breath she wrapped the test in toilet paper and threw it in the trash. As if she needed it to tell her what her body had been telling her for the past few weeks. She missed her period, she was nauseous, and she had just emptied her breakfast into the toilet. There was no doubt in her mind that she was pregnant.

AAF-NB

The church was packed with the race community dressed in their best. Mia was in the back room with Evie and a few other girls she had made friends with when she was in college. Being her maid of honor, Evie had to do the obligatory bachelorette party along with coming up with a speech for the reception. Fun fun fun. Insert sarcasm.

The wedding its self was beautiful and quick. Once everyone arrived at the Toretto house for the reception, the party really got started. Little Jack was running around laughing and playing with all of his family. Mia and Brian couldn't stop smiling and kissing each other, to which Jack made silly faces at. Music was playing, Dom was cooking food on the grille and people were over all enjoying themselves.

Evie was the perfect supportive sister on the outside, but on the inside she was freaking out. There were people all around her and yet she felt all alone. Dom kept looking over at her and smiling like always. Their relationship had never been better. She was still going to her support meetings and was happier than she had ever been in her life. Now she was afraid that things were gonna go down hill. What if Dom wasn't ready to be a father? She knew he'd never ask her to get rid of it, but what if he grew to resent her for trapping him? So many emotions were going through her head. She just wanted to crawl under a rock.

Evie was so distracted, she didn't see Dom look at her in confusion. He didn't miss much especially when it came to his woman. He knew something was off when he woke up alone. She rarely left bed with him still in it. He knew he hadn't done anything- he hoped. Leaving the grille in Hobbs semi capable hands, he went to ask his woman for a dance, and maybe find out what has been eating her.

She was still distracted and didn't notice him until she was in his arms being swept away in a very not good slow dance kind of way. Evie looked up at him and smiled a almost real smile. Dom looked sternly down at her.

" You know you may have everyone else fooled, but I can see rite through your fake smiles and excitedness. " He said twirling her around and pulling her close again. " Is it because you have some kind of feelings about not being marr- " He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence because she started laughing.

Evie rubbed her hand up his bicep and looked up at him with the most sincere look she could muster. " I'm not really ready for all of this quite yet baby. When I am you'll be the first person I nag. I'm fine really, I think it's just Brian and me not being in it together alone any more. Now he and Mia will be in it together and I wasn't ready to give my big brother up yet... If that makes any kind of sense? " She said making Dom smile.

" I get it, but hey " He said caressing her cheek. " we're in it together from now on. Like Bonnie and Clyde- without the dying part. Ride or die baby. " He said bending down to kiss her. The song ended and he looked over to Hobbs and made a face.

She followed his eyes and rolled hers. " Go before you have a coronary. " She shooed him off.

Seeing Jack running towards her with dirty hands she made a horrified face and they played chase for ten minutes before Mia finally intervened and took her dirt monster away.

Brian took the time away from his bride to ask his baby sister to dance. Being the exceedingly talented dancer she was, Evie tried to out step him only to be surprised that he remembered every move. People started looking at them in shock. They didn't care, they were in their own groove.

He grinned at his baby sister and slowed the pace. " So... When do you think you'll take the leap and get married? " He asked making her fake throw-up.

" Why so I can be sickeningly happy like you? " She joked. " I'm just not ready Bri. Lord knows I have enough to worry about. " She let slip and regretted it the second it came out.

Brian was skilled in getting the information he wanted from her. She just gave him indication that something was wrong.

" What's wrong sis? " He asked and stopped moving.

Evie sighed and knew she couldn't lie to her brother. " Bri, I'm- " She went to say when she heard metal tapping on glass. It was Dom, apparently ready to do his toast. She looked at him thankfully and went to take her place next to him. Brian watched her go, worried. He found Mia and looked at his best man and baby sis.

Dom cleared his throat. Everyone circled around him ready to listen intently. " As everyone knows, me and Brian didn't get off to the best start what with lying to me and my family, and being a cop. " He said making Brian hold Mias hand tighter.

" As the years went by I've come to respect him and love him like a brother. We all make mistakes and the man I see today is not the man he was back then. I've welcomed you into our family already, now it's official. Saude. " He said raising his Corona.

Dom handed Evie a glass of champagne and she knew it was her turn. She plastered a semi believable smile on her face and shoved the queazyness she felt down deep.

" Mia has been like a sister to me since pretty much day one. And let me tell you it has been a crazy ride. " She said laughing nervously. Mia was looking at her with sisterly admiration.

" Brian has been so much more than a big brother to me. Most of my life he was everything. Dad, brother, best friend, confidante this list goes on and on. I'm happy that he has found a great woman that loves him enough to put up with his crazy a- butt. " She corrected remembering that her nephew was running around somewhere.

" I wish for you two to be happy always. " She said wiping her eyes a little and raising her glass and then putting it down.


	2. Dom finds out

A/N Hey guys hope you enjoyed the first chapter.

Chapter two

After the reception Evie started cleaning up all the garbage and beer bottles. Once she was done with that she sighed. There was a sink full of dishes in the kitchen with her name on them. Damn Mia for asking her to be her maid of honor.

When she walked in the kitchen Dom was at the sink just finishing up the dishes. Evie smiled and went up to him, hugging him from behind.

" Thanks for the help. " She said.

He rinsed the last dish and turned around, grabbing the backs of her thighs he lifted her up to sit on the counter. She wrapped her legs and arms around him and sighed happily. These were the moments she loved. He made her feel like she was the most important person in the world.

" Can I ask you something? " He whispered.

" You know you can always ask me anything. She said cupping his face in her hands.

Dom let their foreheads touch. He took a big breath and let it out. " I couldn't help but notice that you didn't drink your champagne after the toast. " He said looking deep into her eyes.

Evie adverted her eyes. " That wasn't a question. " She said pushing him back and getting off of the counter and went to go in the living room.

Dom grabbed her arm gently and pulled her to him. He looked down at her and lifted her chin so she had no choice but to look at him.

" Fine. Why didn't you drink your champagne? " He asked getting a little impatient and annoyed that she was dancing around the matter.

" I didn't feel like drinking okay? Can we just let it go? " She asked, again heading back to the living room.

She started putting the couch pillows back in their rightful places. Dom stood in the doorway watching her. He knew something was wrong. Whenever she felt out of control she cleaned obsessively. A leftover trait of the mental abuse her parents inflicted on her.

" I don't like being left in the dark. I know something's wrong and you're not telling me. I thought we were going to be straight up with each other. " He said coming in the living room and sitting on the lazy boy.

Evie froze and stopped fluffing the pillows. " I just have a lot on my mind Dom. I'm not ready to talk about it yet. Please say that you understand and will give me the space I'm asking for. " She said giving up on the pillows and sitting down.

Dom stood up and went to the front door. He looked back at her and said " you want space? Fine. How about you come find me whenever you're ready to " talk about it. " He said opening the door and walking out.

AAF-NB

Dom went to the shop and worked on a few cars that were due to be picked up the next day. After a few hours he was finished and was finding himself not wanting to go back home. Manlyness aside, it hurt that his woman was hiding something from him. He thought that he had provided a safe place for her to talk to him, confide in him. He sat at his desk and put his head in his hands.

He really needed to talk to Brian, but he and Mia were probably flying over the pacific ocean on their way to Greece for their honeymoon. It was three in the morning and he knew he needed to get some sleep. Locking the shop up, he got in his Charger and headed home.

When he walked in the house was dark and silent. He quietly walked up the stairs and went into the bathroom, stripping his clothes of and turned the shower on. The hot water was exactly what his body needed. All the stress that was making his muscles tense up melted away. After the water started getting cold he got out and reached for his towel. He pulled it hard and the hand soap fell off of the sink and into the garbage.

Dom sighed and wrapped the towel around his waist. He bent down and grabbed the soap from the garbage. A wad of toilet paper was stuck to it and he peeled it off. Before he could throw it away again, he felt something hard in the middle. Unraveling the toilet paper, a small white strip fell onto the floor. It was like a dream or something. He picked it up and saw two pink lines and his heart stopped.

Reaching for the garbage he looked through it and found a pregnancy test box. He read the instructions and found himself on the floor speechless.

AAF-NB

Evie woke up and saw that she was still alone in bed. Glancing at the clockshe saw that it was four a.m. ' Where is he? ' She thought getting up to use the bathroom. She went to the room next to their and checked on Jack before she went to the bathroom.

The door was closed so she knocked on it. " Dom are you in there? " She asked and she heard some shuffling. She opened the door and found him standing facing the door with the pregnancy test in his hands. He looked like a deer that was caught in the headlights. Evie mentally scolded herself for leaving the evidence in the trash instead of throwing it in the outside can.

" This is what you didn't want to tell me? What you needed time to think about? " He asked obviously still in shock. It was Evies turn to be speechless. She couldn't find the words to explain to him.

Anger filled Doms blood at the look on her face. " So what you weren't sure if you wanted to keep it or not? Or maybe you already made up your mind and decided to get rid of it without telling me? " He asked shoving passed her to go into their room.

She followed him and stood in the doorway. He was pacing back and forth, looking up at her every few seconds.

" It wasn't like that. " She said calmly. Dom ceased all movements and stared her down.

" Then how was it? " He asked icily. " When did you find out? "

Evie took a deep breath. " This morning. I had been feeling nauseous for a few days and I had threw up. And... My period was late by three weeks. I was so scared. I didn't know what to do. " She said shakily, sitting down on their bed.

Dom continued his pacing and Evie pulled her legs up to her chest. He looked at her and went over and bent down, pulling her legs back down to the floor. " That can't be good for the baby. " He said softly. That was all it took for her to fall apart.

Dom lifted her up and sat down on the bed with her in his arms. He cradled her like a baby and slowly rocked back and forth. " Do you want me to call Brian? I'm sure they've landed by now. " He asked softly.

Evie shook her head. " No I don't want to bother them on their honeymoon. " She said calming down a little. " He- he knew that something was wrong, brotherly intuition. I almost told him. I could never lie to my brother. " She said pausing for a few seconds. " I'm sorry I didn't tell you when you asked. "

Dom held her a little tighter. " You're twenty years old and pregnant. You're scared I get it, but you should know that you can tell me anything even if you think I'll be mad at you. I meant it when I said that I wouldn't leave you. Was that what you were thinking? That I would leave you? "

Evie looked up at him sadly. " I don't know. Are you ready to be a dad? " She asked getting off of his lap and sitting next to him.

Dom grabbed her hand. " I'm almost thirty years old Evie. I want to make a family with you, I just wanted to give you some time to get used to the idea. I thought you were on the pill? " He asked confused.

Evie nodded. " I am, but like all other contraceptives there is that one or two percent chance it will fail. So... " She said about to ask the question she was very scared of asking. " Are you happy about this? "

Dom layed back on the bed and brought her down on top of him, holding her tight. " Baby you have no idea how happy I am. A little scared too, but mostly happy. " He said rubbing her back.

" Jack is going to have a little cousin. " She said getting comfortable in his arms.

" When was the last time you checked on him? " He asked sitting up.

" Just before I found you in the bathroom, which reminds me I need to pee. " She said getting up and making a beeline to the bathroom. Dom grinned and went to double check Jack. He was sleeping in his crib peacefully. Dom looked down at him and wondered what his child would be. He'd love to have a son so he could pass down his knowledge of cars, but having a daughter who was just like her mom would be great too.

He went back into their room to find Evie laying down with her back to him. He slid in and pulled her close to him, falling asleep in seconds.


	3. Baby joy times two

A/N Hey guys I know I'Ave been M.I.A. on this story for a while. Sorry about that. Any who, enjoy.

Chapter three

Brian and Maia had been in Greece for a few days. They were enjoying the beautiful sites and loving the alone time.

Currently, they were walking hand in hand down a very beautiful street. Maia had a beautiful, tanned glow to her and Brian had a huge smile plastered across his face.

" We have to find something to bring back for Evite to say thanks for being such an amazing Maid of Honor and for taking care of Jack. " She said looking around

There were vendors and merchants on both sides of the street. One of them in particular caught Midas eyes. There was a beautiful light purple goddess dress hanging in front of the stall. Looking at it up close she saw that it was an over the shoulder, leaving one bare top that had a long twist of fabric under the bust. The rest of the dress flowed out like waves.

Maia looked at Brian and smiled. " This is perfect. " She said immediately taking, and paying for it.

They continued walking when Brian remembered that Evite had been acting funny at the wedding. " I'm worried about her. " He said after a few minutes.

Maia looked up at him in confusion. " What do you mean? Shes been doing great. I'Ave talked to her every day since we'Ave been here. "

Brian stopped walking. " When we danced at the wedding I asked her if something was wrong and she was going to tell me something when Dom announced that it was time for the toasts. I can' believe I forgot about that. " He said running a hand over his hair.

Mias eyebrows furrowed. With all the wedding preparations she had forgotten about other people. Evie had been through so much and was much better, but she still had times where she would get really sad. Mia felt like such a horrible sister in law.

" Do you think she's okay? " She asked pulling out her cell. " Do you think we should call? "

Brian grabbed her cell and shook his head. " Later. " He said grabbing her hand again. They made their way back to the Hotel. Once inside Mia let go of his hand and headed to the news stand on the bottom floor.

" What do you need to come here for? " He asked in confusion.

Mia looked at him and then at the store. " I need feminine things. Will you please go to the restaurant and get us some dinner to take to the room? " She asked with puppy dog eyes.

Brian smiled sweetly and nodded, hugging her. " Don't take too long Mrs. O'conner. " He whispered before walking towards the restaurant.

AAF-NB

When they got to their room Mia headed straight for the bathroom. Brian set out the food and looked at his cell. It hadn't worked much in Greece, but remembering how his baby sister was acting at their wedding, he decided to give her a call from one of the phones in their room.

After a few rings Dom answered.

" Hey Dom how's Jack? " He asked, missing his son like crazy.

" He's fine Brian. Evie is giving him a bath. " Dom said.

Brian sighed " That's kinda why I called. Can you put her on? " He asked, looking at the bathroom door. Mia was taking a while.

Brian could hear Dom walking up the stairs to give Evie the phone. After a minute he heard " Hello? Brian? "

A smile came to his face after hearing her happy tone. " Hey sis how are you? " He asked sitting down.

He could hear splashing in the background and knew Jack was enjoying his bath.

" I'm good Bri, hold on I'm putting you on speaker, Jack wants to say hi. "

" Hi daddy! Aunt Evie took me to the park and I got a ice cream cone and it melted all over me and her. " Came his sons excited voice.

Brian grinned. " Did you? Is that why Aunt Evie is giving you a bath? " He asked laughing.

" Yes! " Jack squealed.

" It's not funny Bri. It was my favorite shirt that now has chocolate ice cream all over it. " She said exasperated.

Brian laughed again. " Listen sis I need to talk to you, you know in private? " He said getting serious.

He could hear Evie take him off of speaker. " Okay give me a minute to get Jack wrapped in a towel. A minute later he heard her tell Jack to go get Uncle Dom to help him get dressed.

" Okay Bri you have my full attention. " She said.

Brian took a few seconds before speaking. " Sis. Is everything okay? At the wedding you were gonna tell me something and didn't get the chance to. "

Even on separate sides of the world, he knew his sister would down play it.

" It was nothing Bri. Everything is good now. "

Brian could have let it go, if it were any other person. His sister was hiding something.

" I don't believe you. Tell me what's going on right now Evelina. " He said full naming her.

Evie sighed on the other end. " Look it's not a big deal. I'll tell you when you get home. "

Brian was getting angry now. " Damn it Evie! Getting a straight answer out of you is like pulling teeth. "

He couldn't understand her muffled reply. " What? "

" I'm pregnant! " She said quickly.

The phone dropped out of his hand. Mia came out of the bathroom when she heard it clatter. She had a white strip in her hand. " What's going on? " She asked.

Brian didn't even look at her. " There's gonna be another baby. " He said softly.

Mia was confused. " How'd you know? "

Brian looked at her strangely. " How did I know? How long have you known that Evie was pregnant? " He yelled standing up.

Mias eyes bugged out. " Evie's pregnant? " She asked making Brian notice the test strip in her hand.

" Oh god. " He said having to sit down again.


End file.
